The Visitor
by whofan94
Summary: While eating lunch after seeing their kids off to Hogwarts, Harry and Co. discover a man who looks exactly like Harry, but it isn't Harry. Not your average Time Travel Fic. Canon Pairings
1. Prologue

It was bittersweet to watch him go. He will be among friends, his brother, his cousins, but not at home. It was hard two years ago with James, but to see it play out with Albus was just as painful. And to think in two more years, it'll be Lily. That thought scared Harry to death.

But that was the future. Today is supposed to be a joyous occasion. Harry looked as Albus and Rose were waving from their compartment with sparks and mini-fireworks (provided proudly by Weasley's Wizard Weezes) in the background. They were going to have the time of their life. Harry just wished that their time there would be more peaceful than his own.

"Daddy, are you alright?" said a voice from below. It was Lily, who was the spinning image of her mother. She saw her father as strong and invulnerable who would be able to take on any challenge. Seeing Harry with a tear in his eye was very rare. Usually if someone dies it happens but not many other times besides then.

Harry smiled at his daughter. "I'm fine sweetie. Go on and play with Hugo. I'm going to go talk with Uncle Ron and Aunt Mione'."

Harry walked closer to his two best friends, who themselves were getting a little teary eyed. "Alright there guys?"

"More or less." Hermione said.

"Does it ever get any easier?" asked Ron.

"It's not as bad if they go back, but it was just as hard seeing Albus go as it was seeing James off for the first time." Harry glanced over at Lily and Hugo. "Hey Hermione, you don't happen to know of a potion that permanently stops aging do you?"

Hermione smirked. "Sorry Harry, but nothing like that exists. You'll just have to deal with grey hairs yourself."

A panicked look appeared on Harry's face. "Grey hair?! I don't have any grey hairs, do I Ginny?" Ginny looked like she was going to fall over with laughter, but managed to contain herself, even with her amused expression on her face. "Ginny?!"

"It's not that bad Harry. Just a few gray strands sticking out in the back is all."

"That's the worst place to get it!" Harry yelled. "That's it. When I get home I'm cutting them off."

"I wouldn't Harry" Ron Warned. "Cut them out and more will come in their place. Kind of like a hydra. Bill learned that the hard way."

"Don't worry about it Harry," said Hermione. "You can't even notice it. We were just taking the mickey out of you."

Harry calmed down a bit. "Don't do that to me. You know I'm self-conscious about grey hair."

"Yes because grey hair is the first thing Aurors should worry about," Ginny joked.

* * *

After the train departed, the four dropped Lily and Hugo off at the Burrow and made their way to Diagon Alley to grab a bite to eat at the leaky cauldron. Teddy still had a couple of hours left off from Auror training, so he came along. They sat down at a table and ordered their food. "So Teddy," Harry started. "How long have you and Victoire been… you know."

Teddy nearly choked on his pumpkin juice. "How did you figure out that we were dating?"

"James." Harry and Ginny said together.

Teddy let out a sigh. "I should've know that little bugger would say something. We started dating around November of my seventh year. It was a Hogsmeade weekend and, well, it just kinda happened you know."

"I see. Took long enough, I'd say. You and Victoire have always been close. Just remember how I taught you to treat women."

Teddy had an evil smirk on his face. "Something about 69, right?"

Ron was roaring laughter but Hermione and Ginny were shocked by what they just heard. "HARRY JAMES POTTER, YOU DID NOT!" they yelled in horror.

Harry paled at the fury of his best friend and wife. "I swear to Merlin I never brought that up," he defended. Then he glared at Teddy. "My question is how did you know about that?"

"Harry, I'm going to be 20 years old in a few months. I think by now I would've found out." Hermione and Ginny calmed down noticeably but they still couldn't believe that Teddy would bring something like that up at the table. "There is one thing I want to know, Harry. How did you ask Ginny to marry you?"

Harry had a knowing smile on his face. "I never did tell you that story, did I. Well it was during Ginny's last year at Hogwarts. I had the day off, so I went to the Burrow and asked Arthur for his blessing to ask her, which he gave me without hesitation.

"Then I knew I needed a ring, so I went to the jeweler. I found a beautiful ring with an emerald as a stone. I knew she loved the color of my eyes, which everyone compared to emeralds, and I knew she wanted to be on the Harpies which had green robes, so I thought it was perfect.

"I knew I wanted the proposal to be special. Proposing on a beach or a ring in a glass of champagne is nice, but I knew I could do better. So on Hogsmeade weekend, Ginny was expecting to see me in front of The Three Broomsticks." Harry sent a smile at Ginny knowing she'd want to tell the rest.

"But instead of Harry," Ginny continued, "I saw his Patronus, Prongs. He started to prance away, so I followed him. He led me up to a hill where I saw writing in the snow. It said, "Harry + Ginny," with Harry's name in Green and my name in red, except for the dot in the i. It was green and shining like a galleon in the sunlight. So I picked it up, and it was an emerald ring. Then I heard a pop, and Harry was right in front of me on one knee."

"And I said, "Ginny, the entire year I was away from you was torture. I would look at the Marauder's Map and look at your name just to see if you were alright because I wasn't able to be there for you. Now that it is all over, I don't want to be apart from you anymore. Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you marry me?"

"Whipped," Ron coughed.

"Ron, shut it." Hermione scolded.

"Yes dear."

"And I said, "Harry, since I was three, I've always wished to marry you. My mind hasn't changed one bit since then. Of course I will marry you."

Harry faced Teddy again. "And that's how it happened. Why do you ask?"

Teddy's hair turned a pastel red. "Well, uh, you see, I kinda wanted an idea because, well, I'm planning on asking Victoire too marry me."

Ginny and Hermione got out of their seats to engulf Teddy in a hug. "Oh Teddy that's wonderful news!" Ginny squealed.

Harry had a great grin on his face as well, but Ron had a bit of a serious look on his. "Hold on one second. I need to make sure this boy is right for our Victoire."

"Ron, what are you talking-" Hermione started before being interrupted by Ron.

"No Hermione. I need to know that my niece isn't marrying someone who's not worthy of her." Ron stared at Teddy with his fist against his mouth as if he was in deep thought. He stayed like this for a good 30 seconds before breaking out into a huge grin. "You have my blessing, but you still need Bill's. I'm sure that won't be much of a problem."

Teddy was about to say something, but then everyone heard a loud crash from outside the pub. Harry and Ron silently nodded at each other as they went to go investigate.

They exited the pub and found a man who fell and knocked over the rubbish bins. "Sir, are you alright?" Harry asked picking him up, but then he saw his face. He looked exactly like Harry, scar and all.

As soon as the other man looked at Harry, he embraced him in a hug. "Father, It is you."


	2. Chapter 1: Albus?

**So this has been an idea that I've been tossing around in my head for a few days. I've read a lot of time travel fics, but none of them involve someone coming from the future to 2017. It usually involves old harry being transported into his 11 year old self, people from 2017 being transported to 1995 or 1997, or the trio plus Ginny being transported to 2017. I came to this realization when reading some stories by HarryBond007, who does a lot of well done Time Travel fics, and I wanted to put my own twist into it. Enjoy!**

Harry was stunned by this person who has just called him father. What was this person thinking? He had to be the same age as him. Could this be a trick? A scheme by some dark wizard wannabe who wants to assassinate the one to finish Voldemort once and for all? Harry couldn't take that risk. He pushed the man from his person and yelled, '_Stupify!'_ Once the red jet of light hit the doppelganger, he was out like a light.

At the sound of the ruckus, Hermione, Ginny, and Teddy came out ready to shoot. "Harry are you alright?" Ginny asked concernedly.

"Yeah I'm fine. This man caught me by surprise is all."

"Harry," Hermione said observing the unconscious look-alike of Harry. "He looks exactly like you. Right down to the height."

"He's probably some nut-job who got a piece of my hair or something and brew some polyjuice potion."

"I don't see a flask on his person though," Hermione observed.

"Maybe he's a metamorphmagus. I don't know Hermione. Look, I need you and Ginny to go to the Burrow and look after Lily and Hugo. Ron, Teddy and I will take this one to the Ministry holding cells."

"Harry, let us come with you," Ginny said.

"I'm sorry Ginny. This is auror's business. Plus you need to get back to Lily. Just tell her that I had to go back to work." Ginny didn't like it, but she nodded, mostly for Lily. She apparated to the Burrow along with Hermione.

* * *

The prisoner woke up in a dark cell in a chair bounded by chains. His head was in pain still from the impact of the rubbish bins to his head. He looked around the room to see if there were anyone in there with him. In fact there were three. '_Lumos Maxima,'_ one of them said revealing the three figures. It was Teddy Lupin, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter. "Good, you are awake. Now we can get some answers out of you."

"Father, please untie me and I can explain everything?" the prisoner said.

"I bet you would like that, wouldn't you," Teddy said. "Now who are you?"

"Teddy, don't you recognize me. It's me, Albus."

A pang of anger hit Harry. "How dare you! Changing your appearance to look like me and claiming to be my 11 year old son who as we speak is on his way to Hogwarts. You have a lot of nerve, you bastard!"

"The reason I look like you and not me is because I'm from the future."

"That's impossible," said Ron. "Even at this day and age, time travel is only possible by a few weeks, years would be unheard of."

"Well I found a way," the prisoner claiming to be Albus said, "and the reason I'm here is very important."

Harry sighed. "We're obviously getting nowhere. We'll discuss with the Wizengamot when the trial will b-"

Harry was interrupted by the prisoner. "Albus Severus. I was named after two Headmasters at Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was the bravest man you've ever known."

Harry stopped in his tracks. It was almost word for word for what he said to Albus this morning before he boarded the Hogwarts express. He needed to know if it was possible if this was his son. "But say for a moment you were to be sorted-"

"Then Slytherin House will gain an excellent student. But if it really bothers me, I can choose to be in Gryffindor. The Sorting Hat does take my choices into accord."

"Really?" Harry asked with one eyebrow raised.

"It did for you."

Harry was getting more and more convinced that this might actually be his son, Albus. "Perkins!" He shouted for one of the aurors outside the cell. "Go fetch me a vile of Veritaserum."

"Yes sir!" he said as he ran for the auror's storage cupboard. When he returned, Harry poured 3 drops down the prisoner's throat.

"Harry, you do know that he could resist the potion." Ron said

"Be that as it may, if he did try to resist, there would be physical tells. He'd be tearing up a little, tensing at certain questions, things like that. I don't think he'll try to resist. He turns to the prisoner. "State your full name please."

"Albus Severus Potter."

"What age are you?"

"I am 35 years old."

"How are you 35 years old when Albus Potter is only 11?

"I traveled through time using a time turner of the invention of Hermione Weasley, Hugo Weasley, and Rose Malfoy."

"What!?" Ron shouted. "Rose marries the Malfoy boy!? Not if I have anything to say about it!"

"Ron!" Harry scolded. "Now is not the time." He turns to the prisoner once again. "Now tell me something that only the real Albus Potter would know."

"When James and I were eight and six respectively, we shared a room together. We accidentally set of one of Uncle George's fireworks in the room and blew up one of the walls. That is why you will never have us share a room again and you never did."

"I've heard enough. Give him the antidote." Perkins came in with the antidote and poured it down the prisoner's throat. Harry pointed his wand at him and said, '_Finite Incantartum.'_ The chains came undone and the prisoner was free to stand. Harry walked towards him and embraced him in a hug. "My son," He said in a whisper, "it truly is you."

"Yes Dad, it is."

"Why are you here, Al. What reason would you have to travel back in time. You know it is dangerous business time traveling. And why do you have my scar."

"Well the scar thing is actually part of the reason why I am here. As for that reason, I really don't want to tell the story more than once, so I'd rather tell it in front of the entire family if you don't mind."

"I understand, son." He turns to Ron and Teddy and tells them, "Come on guys, we need to call a Weasley family meeting."

"Are you sure that this is really Albus?" Teddy asked.

"Yes I am sure. Let's go."

* * *

The Burrow is usually a quiet little home. It has been ever since Harry and Ginny got married. The only days that there is ever excitement in the burrow is when the grandchildren of Arthur and Molly Weasley come to visit. This was one of these days as Lily, Hugo and their cousin Louis Weasley were playing Auror. Lily and Louis were the Aurors and Hugo was the dark wizard. Watching them play were Hermione, Ginny, and Fleur. Inside, Molly was preparing a massive feast for the whole family as everyone who wasn't currently in Hogwarts was eating their tonight.

Ginny saw four figures apparate outside of the Burrow wards. When they got closer, she saw that Harry, Ron and Teddy were three of them. Ginny ran over to them and gave a hug and a passionate kiss to … Albus. Harry wanted to be mad at this but given the circumstances, he thought this was hilarious. "Uh, Gin, I'm Harry, not him."

At this, Ginny quickly pulled away and looked mortified. Albus was spitting on the ground. "Good to see you too, Mum."

Ginny's eyes went wide. "Harry, did this person just call me Mum?"

"I'll explain later dear, and don't worry Al. I'll obliviate that from your memory after tonight."

Albus had a grateful look on his face, but Ginny's eyes went even wider … if that was even possible at this point. "Al?!... I might need to be obliviated too Harry."

"Maybe next week."

"Next week?! But Harry, I'll never live this down!"

"Exactly. You should have known which one of us was Harry."

"But you look exactly the same. Not even mum knew the difference between Fred and George."

Harry sighed. She had a point. "Fine, but later. We have something to take care of first."

As they reached the Burrow, Molly came outside. "Ah Harry, Ron, Teddy, come in dears. You all look famished. Not to worry, I've made a feast that'd feed the entire min-," She stopped when she saw the fourth visitor. "Harry, who is this, and why does he look exactly like you?"

"This, Molly, is your grandson Albus."

**A/N: Well there you have it. Two chapters in 24 hours. Let me know if you want me to go on with this story. I think this is a fresh take to the time travel fics. As always, reviews are appreciated, and thank you HarryBond007 for the inspiration.**


	3. Chapter 2: Albus' Tale

"GRANDSON!?" Molly yelled her signature Weasley yell. "Do you take me for a fool Harry James!? My Grandson Albus is only 11 years old and on the Hogwarts Express as we speak. This… person looks exactly like you! Right down to a T!"

"Gran, it really is me!" Albus tried to convince her.

"It really is him, Molly," Harry assured. "I had him under Veritaserum. There's no doubt about it."

"But, but how? How is this possible?"

"I'm less concerned at how it is possible and more so on why this is necessary. Albus doesn't want to say anything until the whole family is here."

Since it was the day all the kids went to Hogwarts, this wasn't too much of an issue. Every year on September 1st, all of the Weasleys would come to the burrow and partake in one of Molly Weasley's famous feasts. It was a tradition placed when Victoire first went to Hogwarts. Even Charlie would come, despite not having children of his own. Albus didn't want everyone to see him yet; so while everyone was outside, he was in the kitchen with his grandmother.

"So," Molly started, "in the future, do you have anyone special?"

Albus hesitated at first. If he went too much into depth, she might try to dig for more information. Information he didn't want to reveal until the time was right. "No Gran. I'm single back in my time."

"Well I'm sure that you will find someone who will treat you well in time." She said while mashing the potatoes. "Your father wasn't that big into dating when he was in Hogwarts."

Albus smiled at Molly's ignorance but also felt made what he was going to tell the entire Weasley clan that much more painful. This family was so happy. Did Albus really have what it took to take their happiness away? '_I have to,_' Albus thought. _'They need to know. It's for the future of wizardkind.'_

When the food was placed on the table, The entire Weasley/Potter clan started to dig in. It was Charlie that noticed that there was an empty chair at the table. The first couple of years after the war, there was an empty chair at the table for where Fred would sit, but as the family came to terms with his death, they no longer needed the chair to be there. It struck Charlie as strange for the chair to be there again. "Mum, why is there an empty chair again?" he asked.

"I believe Harry can answer that for you," she replied nodding at Harry to take over.

"While Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Teddy, and I were having lunch, we received a visit from someone very familiar." Harry stood up and faced the kitchen. "Al!" he shouted. "You can come in now!"

When Albus walked into the dining room, everyone, except those who already knew, was confused by his appearance, especially since more than ever, Albus was Harry's doppelganger "Harry," Percy spoke up. "There is no way that this is Albus. This must be some sort of trick."

"I can assure you Percy that I am 100% sure that this is my son, Albus. I interrogated him myself at the ministry." He turned to his son. "Albus, go ahead and tell your story."

Albus took a deep breath. "The reason I am here in the past is because I intend on changing the future. To save wizardkind from destruction. A great evil has awoken in my time. An evil worse than Grindelwald and Voldemort combined, even though you may not think so at first."

Harry's eyes grew cold at the mention of Voldemort and the notion that there is a worse evil than him. "Who?" he whispered sharply.

With no emotion, Albus let out, "Morgan Le Fey."

"But I thought Morgan Le Fey wasn't truly evil," Hermione interrupted. "The only one she truly had a vendetta against was King Arthur."

"Well 1500 years in limbo is probably enough to turn even the most powerful being mad. And mad she is." Albus looked at Lily and Hugo, who were looking at him with awe. Thinking this to be a heroic adventure tale. "Dad, it might be a good idea if Lily and Hugo are not in the room for this."

Harry nodded and turned to the children. "Kids, why don't you two go outside and fly around a bit while the grown-ups talk."

"But we want to hear the story!" Hugo whined. Lily nodded her head fiercely.

"Please don't argue!" Harry said a bit more sternly. "Outside, now! I will tell you when you may come back in." The children simply nodded and walked slowly outside. "Please continue, Al."  
"When Morgan awoke, her wrath began almost immediately. She has magic beyond anything I've ever seen. Even magic to raise the dead, but those returning from the dead aren't the same. They don't have free will of their actions. At least most of them don't. A couple of the more dark wizards seem to be perfectly willing to do what she asks.

"Who has she brought back?" Ron asked.

"The first to be brought back was her son, Mordred. He was tasked into killing the muggles. Then she started to bring back Some of the most powerful wizards of the 20th century. Grindelwald, Dumbledore, Bellatrix Lestrange, and even Voldemort. They were tasked with killing _everyone_! And for the most part, they did. And the wizards that were killed, Morgan brings back under her control.

"How is it that she can control all these powerful witches and wizards?" Hermione asked. "I'm sure it can't be the Imperius Curse. Most of the wizards you listed can probably resist it."

"You are right Aunt Hermione. It isn't the Imperius Curse. It is something much more powerful. Morgan uses an enchantment known as Nimue's Charm. It can make anyone, no matter how powerful, do the bidding of the caster with the illusion of free will. It's the same charm Nimue used to capture Merlin."

"And what happened to us?" Asked Molly afraid of the answer.

"Most of you were killed and resurrected under Morgan. I almost was too, but Dad sacrificed himself for me so I could escape. It took Bellatrix, Dumbledore, and Voldemort combined to take him down, but they did it. The next time I saw my father, he was trying to kill me." There were tears running down Albus' cheeks.

"What did you do?" Ginny asked, getting a hint from Albus' tears that there was more to this.

"What I had to do. I-I burnt him alive in fiendfire. It-It was the only way for dad to stay dead. It was the worst thing I have ever seen or ever had to do in my life. His screams still haunt my dreams. His cries of agony and anguish. I-I…" Albus could no longer speak as he broke down crying. Both Harry and Ginny stood up to comfort him.

"Shh, shh shh shh. Al, honey. It's alright. Mummy's here. It's going to be alright." Ginny whispered with quite a few tears in her eyes too.

"Albus, my son, I don't blame you for what you had to do." Harry said. "As much as I hate to admit it, I would have done the same thing if I was in your situation. You did nothing wrong. If anything, you put a suffering soul to rest."

Albus sniffed and nodded. "Th-thank you, Dad."

For a few minutes, the three Potters just stayed there, embracing each other. Everyone at the table just watched with tears in their eyes. Even Ron, who was the most stoic of the Weasleys cried a little bit. "Alright. Alright. I'm fine now." Albus finally said. "Let me get back to my story." Harry and Ginny sat back in their seats and Albus began again.

"The worst part is when I found out Morgan's ultimate plan. With every witch and wizard that she resurrects, the magic of the resurrected is shared with her. Sort of like a hive mind for magic. Once she gets enough, she plans on destroying the world and recreating it as she envisions it."

"Well that settles it," Ron said. " We have to stop Morgan Le Fey from ever resurrecting."

"That's just it, Uncle Ron. It can't be stopped. Her resurrection is inevitable. The only way to stop her is when she is alive."

"And how on earth do we do that?" asked Harry.

"The only person that's powerful enough to stop her is Merlin. But he is still trapped somewhere. I managed to pinpoint the location of him, but there is still one problem. The only one who can free him is someone with the blood of a Pendragon."

**Sorry this took so long. What do you think? Leave a review. I appreciate the feedback. Also should the last of the Pendragons be an in-canon character or an OC. Let me know in a review.**


End file.
